It's Called Being Observant
by scribbles of madness
Summary: In which Sasuke is secretly turned on. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei...what's that?" "Naruto, I believe it's the sky falling."


It's Called Being Observant

A SasuSaku fanfiction

By screwitall

Summary: In which Sasuke is secretly turned on. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei...what's that?" "Naruto, I believe it's the sky falling."

**A/N: Current status: reliving my days as a hardcore SasuSaku fan.**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I'll make Kushina's hair GREEN. The fact that her hair is red (Sakura has pink hair. Pink is a lighter hue of red.) and that Naruto looks a LOT like Minato (THE TWO CUTEST BLONDES I'VE EVER SEEN) and that they ENDED UP TOGETHER is a huge NaruSaku hint. Well, you know me. I detest NaruSaku.

Sasuke had seen a lot in his young life as a ninja, but _this_, he had never imagined he would live to see the day.

Well, it's not really a big deal. It's nothing worth being alarmed about. He was only a little stunned, that's all.

It's not like it would ever disrupt his train of thought, which _everyone _knows is consisted of the words _MUST...KILL...ITACHIIII_. Sometimes, he could even think them in one whole sentence without any bitter feelings surfacing like he was just raped.

But it just so happens that that's not the case.

It IS a big deal. It IS worth being alarmed about. Also, he was not just a little stunned, he was HELLA stunned.

And definitely, it DID disrupt his train of thought. It was only a handful of occasions when a pair of menacing eyes powered up by the Mangekyo Sharingan did not cross Sasuke's mind.

What is this thing that made Sasuke so distracted, you ask?

Sakura. Yes, _his teammate _Haruno Sakura. Sakura, with all her pink-hair-massive-forehead-and-fangirl-squeal wonder, is the very person that made Sasuke so, what's the word? Ah, normal. Sakura made Sasuke normal.

"We're going to a lake for today's mission," Kakashi declared earlier on. "We're supposed to be hunting for some special herbs Tsunade-sama needs to complete her potion."

Unlike the other missions, Sasuke was annoyed by this one. As significant it may sound, the potion the Lady Hokage is working on is nothing but something to keep her nail polish from chipping off.

"Oh, oh! What's the potion for? Something to make me one step closer to Hokage?" Naruto eagerly asked. He thrust his fist to his chest and with the other hand, pointed forward, saying, "To Lake Arekusa!"

Now, they were at the lake, dressed up in proper swimming attire. Sasuke only took his shirt off while Naruto was starting to strip his way down into nothing. RIGHT IN FRONT OF SAKURA.

Oh no, he di'in't.

"Hey, _retard_," Sasuke gritted out. "Do it somewhere else, alright?"

"But why? Is my body distracting you?" Naruto innocently asked in mock-seduction before laughing outright.

Sasuke could've _killed _someone with what he's feeling right now. It didn't help that Sakura's face was beet red, probably from seeing parts of Naruto she really wished she didn't see. Then, a thought occurred to Sasuke.

_What if she really likes what he's doing?_

He quickly banished the thought. Not because it was so uncharacteristic of him. No, that one he accepted already. He accepted the fact he already succumbed to what other people like to call feelings. He also realized this means he's starting to have a heart. Sasuke didn't like what he was thinking a while ago because Sakura likes _no one_ but him. Even if other people would shriek at the idea, Uchiha Sasuke _does _deserve a sense of belongingness somehow.

"Sakura," Sasuke forced the name out.

Now that he thought of it, _Sakura _is a really pretty name. Woah—did Sasuke just think _pretty_?

"Y-Yes, Sasuke-kun?" she turned to him, trembling as she did.

Narrowing his eyes, he motioned for her to hurry up so they could start on their mission already. Gathering her things, Sakura got up and passed by him, bowing her head as she did. It was a habit of hers to tuck her head whenever she passed by him and totally burying herself in self-pity and inferiority. Like a slave would to her master. The only thing missing is a huge sign in flashing lights, saying, "I'm not worthy, I'm not worthy."

"Alright," Kakashi said. "The herbs are found at the bottom of the lake. We're supposed to take at least five samples of them. Remember, they're purplish and bear clusters of small white flowers. This mission is easy so I wouldn't expect much trouble. Be careful and wary of any submerged obstacles and sharp rocks." The Jounin looked at Naruto. "And also, don't overexert yourselves. They're plants. Not the Akatsuki."

After this statement, they plunged into the cold water.

Uprooting one plant each, except for Kakashi who took two and took a little longer, they emerged to the surface. Sasuke began regretting accepting the mission. It was a _D-rank mission_; why is he wasting his time getting plants who benefits nobody but the Hokage when he could be prepping for the other missions that _actually matter_?

(Oh, yeah. _Burn_, Tsunade.)

Naruto gasped for air and grasped his plant tightly. Apparently, he didn't breathe before going underwater. The Uchiha stumbled slightly before sitting down on the pebbled shore. Then he took a sharp intake of breath. Not because he didn't breathe before diving, like Naruto who was still coughing up the water that filled his lungs, but because of the sight before him.

One word: Sakura. Her red bikini—she has _that _in her closet?—clung tightly to her skin, which shimmered in the sunlight. Droplets of water slid down her body, outlining her toned arms and legs. All of a sudden, Haruno Sakura looked stunning. More than that, she looked _hot_!

Sasuke had been staring at her for quite some time until Naruto screamed at him, specifically telling him to help him out and get him some water to drink. Then Kakashi told them all to change into dry clothes so they could go back home.

"I got the best plant! Yours suck! Especially yours, Sasuke-teme! Oh, yeah, who's the man?" Naruto bragged, laughing and showing off his plant, already a little withered because of Naruto's strong hold of it earlier.

As they marched back to Konoha, Kakashi couldn't help but put his book back in his weapons pouch since curiously enough, Sasuke kept looking thoughtfully at Sakura. To the prodigy, Sakura may have lost the sexy effect and the overwhelming power she unknowingly had over him but she accomplished one thing: she had successfully turned Sasuke on. Mulling it over, Sasuke thought about giving her a chance. She actually isn't that bad.

"Oi! Sasuke-teme! Stop acting so cool!" Naruto yelled, once again getting all in his face.

Sasuke made a move to punch him in the face but not before giving Sakura one last longing look. The kunoichi caught him looking at her and turned away, blushing and biting her lip.

Oh, yeah. Sasuke would _definitely _start giving chances.

**A/N: A little bizarre but okay, whatever. Thanks for reading :D BTW, Arekusa is Japanese for Alexa...**_**I'm **_**Alexa.**


End file.
